How To Train Your Dragon: The Night Fury Daughter
by VeronikaHolm
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid's new child Vahl gets kidnapped, and teleported away. 15 years later, a girl named Lisa shows up on Berk, stating she's from another World. But why is this girl so strange? And why does Hiccup keep feeling like she's familiar? They soon found out though, that all of this, is an evil plot. Nothing will ever be the same for any of them, especially Lisa
1. The Isle of Berk

When am I going to stop making new fanfics? I think the answer is simple: Never.

Well, I you've read the summary, I don't have anything to say than this:

May I present:

How to Train Your Dragon: The Night Fury Daughter

This happens after the events of How to Train Your Dragon 2

Enjoy!

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a world called Dragotania (Hiccup's world). In this world, there was an island named Berk. On it, a brave chief named Hiccup ruled the island with his wife, Astrid. But this island was special. Hiccup had learned how to train dragons, and the island, the world, was filled with them. Hiccup had his own, and very rare dragon, a Night Fury named Toothless. A Night Fury had incredible speed, and is very powerful and rare. Toothless may be the last one of his kind. Hiccup's mother, Valka, lived there too. Hiccup had inherited the dragon taming from his mother. Hiccup's father was dead. 1½ year ago, a war with dragons had started, and the dragons got under a cruel man's control. Toothless was also occupied, and was ordered to kill Hiccup. Hiccup's father Stoick The Vast pushed Hiccup away in time to save him. Stoick was hit and died. Later, Hiccup got Toothless out of the man's control and he ended the war. Weeks later, Hiccup and his girlfriend Astrid got married. Months later, they got a baby girl! They called her Vahl, since Astrid insisted that her name should be similar to Hiccup's mother's name. But something terrible happened soon. This is a story about how a family got separated, and later, united again

(Hiccup's POV)

Hiccup stood with his back against a wall, and his arms were crossed. He was worried. Astrid was going to have a baby today. His mother and some other women had taken her to their room, and had told him to stay outside of the door. In a quarter, he had heard screams of pain coming from Astrid, and the last 10 min. had been complete silence. He just hoped that neither Astrid or the baby was hurt. Toothless was beside of him, even though they were in a hall, but it was big enough for Toothless to be in. Toothless was really curious. Well, he was a dragon and dragons and humans don't get babies the same ways so, yeah. He was really curious. So was Hiccup. Curious, worried, and to really admit it, excited. Excited to see his child…if he had one. The door opened, and Hiccup and Toothless looked at it. Valka came out of it.

"Hiccup, you can come in now"

Hiccup unfolded his arms and walked in with Toothless (All places in the house is minimum 3 times Toothless big. MINIMUM) They both immediately saw Astrid sitting on the bed, holding a baby in her arms. They walked quietly over to them. Hiccup sat down on the bed, and looked at their child. It was sleeping.

"It's a girl" Astrid said.

"(What are you going to call her?")

"Hmm, good question Toothless. What do you think Astrid?"

"I want it to be something with your family, cause I have a feeling that out little girl will master the dragons someday. I think we should call her….Vahl"

"Vahl?"

"Why not? It's beautiful, and it reminds me of your mother's name"

"Hmm"

Hiccup looked at Toothless

"What do you think Toothless. Vahl?"

"(Absolutely)"

Hiccup looked back at Astrid and nodded.

"Definitely"

Astrid smiled and looked down at the baby. It slowly opened it's eyes, revealing them. Toothless leaned forward so his head was right over the baby.

"Nonononono Toothless. Don't scare our new child" Hiccup said.

But Vahl only giggled when Toothless leaned forward. It lifted it's hand, and stroked Toothless nose.

"Never…mind?" Hiccup said.

Slowly Toothless leaned back, and Vahl hand didn't touch it anymore. Astrid giggled.

"It's almost like there best friends already" She said.

Hiccup stroked the child's cheek and looked into it's eyes. It's eyes were really strange. They looked exactly like Toothless'. It was a bit weird, but they still looked beautiful.

"You're right. I think little Vahl is going to be a big dragon tamer someday"

(3 Weeks later)

"GIVE HER BACK!" Hiccup screamed.

He was flying on Toothless. A mysterious man had kidnapped Vahl on a, but he wasn't going to get away with it.

"Come on Toothless, faster!"

"(I'm trying to, but this guy's dragon is really fast!)"

"Just, please try!"

Hiccup had told Astrid to stay behind. He didn't want her to get hurt too if Vahl got. The man flew into a cave. Toothless and Hiccup followed him. The man landed in the cave, and so did they. Hiccup got off Toothless and pulled his uh, flame blade up.

"Let her go!" Hiccup said.

The man laughed evilly. He did a motion with his hands, and a blue vortex, or portal to be more precise appeared behind of him. He loosed his grip of the baby.

"NO!" Hiccup screamed.

But it was too late. The man had threw the baby into the portal and teleported himself away, not by the portal. Hiccup fell down on his knees. He pinched his fist and punched it down on the ground.

"Vahl" Hiccup muttered.

(Meanwhile, in a different location)

DING DONG

A woman came out of the door. She couldn't see anyone, but when she looked down she saw a little basket with a little baby. A baby girl with scary eyes.

"I can understand if someone wanted that baby gone"

She still took the baby inside, but just because she knew that if she left outside, she would get a quite stay in prison. She showed to her husband. He thought it was scary too. But they kept it. They called her Lisa.

(15 Years Later)

(Lisa's POV)

Walking. I was walking. Walking from school. It was cold. Not winter cold. It was summer, and it was 19O degrees, but the wind was strong and cold. She wasn't walking home. She was walking over to the abandoned apartments. It was big apartments who had been abandoned under the civil war 10 years ago. Everything was broken there. The window, the doors, even the trash packs. It was like a ghost town. She didn't know why she went there. She just needed some time alone. She always did. Her life was a mess. Her parents who had adopted her were always mean to her, and they were always mad at her too. Her school wasn't really better. Actually, the entire city wasn't better than her parents. Nobody didn't appreciate her. Cause she admitted it she was…scary. She had been in an explosion in the city. And guess what? No scratches. No broken bones, no damaged muscle, nothing. She never felt pain when getting hit. It was like she was made out of titanium. So, she never felt any physical damage. She never really got scars either. But that wasn't just it. Even as a little child, she was super, super fast. Like, her adoptive father who was an athlete and had won 10 times in a row the 5000 km marathon couldn't keep up with her. She was extremely fast. She could run from her house to school which was 20 km away on 2 min. (Which is about 22369.36 Miles per hour) Even though she was strong and fast, she was also intelligent. She could act a bit silly, but she was a quick learner and, omg, she ACTUALLY LISTENS TO THE TEACHER! But those weren't really the scary parts oh nono. The most scary, was her eyes. He eyes where a strong yellow and green. When she was angry, her pupils went thin, and it looked like she was some kind of monster. So yeah, her life was terrible. But there was one thing she never actually had found out, and she probably wouldn't. Where did she come from? Who was her real family? So many things were complicated for her. She had no friends, no family and no respect. Man, living her life sure isn't easy.

But she was pretty. Very pretty if she didn't have those eyes. Her skin wasn't to bright or dark, it was a perfect skin color. Her hair was long and brown, her skin was perfectly smooth. Her body was also perfect. Not too fat, not too thin but perfect.

But remember what I said about her being scary? Well, what I have said for now wasn't all. Well, she loved dragons. All kinds of dragons! If she read or saw something with a dragon getting killed, she would act like: Oh no, no no no no nonononono! NOT ON MY WATCH JERK!

So, yeah. Never. Ever. Show her about a dragon getting hurt. Well, she had reached the ghost town. She sighed as she thought about her dream of getting away and have her own dragon, and her dream about finding her family. She sat between some broken bricks. She sighed once again, and looked up in the sky.

"Where do I come from?" She said.

Suddenly, a weird blue vortex, or portal to be more precise (Why did I say the same 2 times?) appeared, and the wind got even stronger. It was sucking her in. Before she could grab anything to hold on to, she got sucked in.

(Minutes later)

(Hiccup's POV)

Hiccup was flying on Toothless in an icy place. He was just flying. Exploring. Then Toothless reacted kind of weird.

"What is it buddy?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless used his head to point down. Hiccup looked down. A human was lying down on the ice, and the ice was breaking underneath it. They flew down there fast. The ice was almost torn apart. They got closer. Hiccup grabbed the person right before the ice broke. Then they flew up back in the air.

"Phew, that was close" Hiccup said.

Hiccup had the person in his arms. He could easily see now that the person was a girl. Her long brown hair covered her face. He stroke it away. He looked at her clothes. It was all ripped and wet, and you could easily her skin. She was unconscious.

"What happened to her? She needs help, let's get back to the village" Hiccup said.

(5 days later)

(Lisa's POV)

Lisa groaned. She felt hungry, thirsty, and for some weird reason, classy. She felt sat up, and opened her eyes. She was in a bed with a deer coat blanket. Beside of her, was a little desk. There was a brown blouse, and skinny dark brown pants. There were some leather boots with a white coat on top beside of the bed. There were also a note on the desk

It's about time you wake up. Take the clothes on, and walk out of the door. Once you get out, go to your left until it only turns right. Then go out of the door there, and we'll be waiting for you.

Who would be waiting for her? She was a bit unsure about this, but she decided to do it. Besides, she didn't know where she was, and the ones living here was the only ones that could help her. She took her ripped clothes off, and took the other clothes on. She then followed the way the note said to. When she came to the door, she took a deep breath, and opened it. When it was fully opened, she saw two woman sit on a long stone table. They were talking, but looked at her when she opened the door. They smiled at her.

"Good to see that you're out and about" One of them said. She had bright hair in a braid and armor on. She had bright skin and blue eyes.

"We were really worried about you. You have been unconscious for 5 days, and your clothes was all ripped and destroyed. We weren't sure about your survival" The other said. She looked much older, about 20 years older so she was around 50. But she didn't look much like a 50 year old. She looked more like one who was 35 years old. She had brown long hair in to long braid. She wore some kind of leather armor.

"My name is Valka, and this is Astrid" The older woman said.

"And who are you? And where do you come from?" Astrid said.

"My name is Lisa. And, the other question depends on where I am" Lisa said.

"You're on The Isle of Berk. I'm the chief's wife" Astrid said.

"The Isle of Berk? And uh, in which world is that on?" Lisa asked a bit nervous. She had never heard of an island named Berk, and despite their looks, they didn't have any modern things here.

"Did you fall out of the sky? Berk is in the world of Dragotania"

Lisa's eyes went wide. Dragotania? She was in another world? She then fell down on her knees. Valka stood up.

"Is everything alright my dear?" She asked.

"No, nothing is alright…This is bad. Really, really bad" Lisa said.

"Why?" Astrid asked.

Lisa sighed.

"This may sound crazy but, I'm not from around here. I don't come from this world. I come from a world named Earth"

Astrid and Valka gasped.

"H-how is that possible!?" Valka asked.

Lisa sighed again.

"I don't know. All I remember is that I was all alone. Then some sort of vortex appeared and sucked me in. I have no idea where it came from"

Lisa stood up.

"So, what is this, Dragotania?"

"Well, do you know about dragons?" Astrid asked

"Dragons? I LOVE dragons! I mean, in my world we don't have them and they're only legends. You have dragons here?"

"Well, yes. How come that dragons are only legends in your world?"

"Well uh, our world is uh, more advanced than yours and, magic, dragons and supernatural beings is just legends"

"So, how come you love dragons?" Valka asked.

"I don't know. I've always liked them, but I don't have any idea why. I know it's not because I think they're like awesome that they can kill people. By the way, are the dragons here um, good?"

"Don't worry. The dragons here are all tamed" Astrid said.

"But, how are we going to get you back to your world?" Valka asked with a confused look.

"I don't know. Unless that blue vortex appears, I've gotten no plan"

Lisa then lighted up.

"Hey wait a minute, maybe it's not all that bad if I can't come back!"

"What do you mean? What about you're parents? Your friends?" Astrid asked with just as confused look as Valka.

"Well, I'm actually adopted and my adoptive parents treats me like dirt so, I have no need to go back"

"But your friends?" Valka said.

"I really don't have any. Everyone thinks I'm scary"

"Scary? Why?" Astrid asked.

"Well, I've survived an explosion standing beside of the explosive thing, and not even get a scratch, I don't even feel anything if getting hit, I can run on 2 min. to my teachings which is around 20 km from where I live, I love dragons, and then *Sigh*, there is my eyes"

"Your…Eyes?" Valka asked.

"Yeah like, they are like greenish yellow and when I get angry my pupils goes thin"

Astrid and Valka looked with confused and surprised looks. Suddenly, there was a gentle roar. Astrid stood up.

"It's Hiccup!" Astrid said happily and ran against a gigantic door.

"Hiccup?" I asked Valka.

Valka stood up.

"It's her husband, the chief"

"Wait so, her husband is a dragon?"

Valka laughed.

"Oh no my dear, that was Hiccup's dragon, Toothless' roar"

"Oh okay, cause I would be a bit confused if she had married a dragon"

Valka laughed again.

"Come, let's go meet him"

Valka walked over to the door, and Lisa followed her. Valka opened the door. Right outside on the paths were Astrid, hugging a brown haired man. He wore black leather armor, with a red dragon symbol. Beside of him, was a big black dragon. Valka walked down to the, and Lisa followed her. On the way, the man looked at Lisa with a curious look. When Valka and Lisa reached down to Astrid and the man, Valka and the man hugged.

"Good to see that you're back Hiccup" Valka said.

Lisa chuckled very silently. She didn't want to make a bad first impression with the chief of Berk. His name was just kind of…strange. When Valka and uh Hiccup pulled back, Hiccup walked over to her. Valka walked over to them.

"Hiccup, this is Lisa of Earth, a whole other world, Lisa, this is Hiccup of Berk, the chief of this island"

Hiccup crossed his arms.

"Soo, you're from another world?"

Lisa nodded.

"Yes your ''chiefness''"

He chuckled.

"Please, just call me Hiccup"

The black dragon then came up close to her, sniffing at her. She was a bit surprised. Hiccup chuckled again.

"And this, is Toothless"

Lisa held her hand, and Toothless leaned a bit forward. Lisa then stroked Toothless' nose. This seemed familiar somehow. But how?

"He is really great" Lisa said.

Suddenly, a light blue aura glowed around Lisa and Toothless. They were like as they were one.

* * *

Aaaand that, was the end of the first chapter! How was that? Not a bad start on a story if I say so myself. Make sure to Review, Follow and Favorite the story! (Unless you don't like it)

Ciao Everyone!


	2. Bonding

I felt the weird energy around me disappear. I looked at the shocked Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka.

"What was that?" I asked.

They just stood silent in a few minutes until Valka spoke.

"A bonding. I've heard of it before, but I've never seen it" She said as she walked over to Toothless and stroke his head.

"A bonding? What's that?" I asked.

"It's when two persons, a dragon and a human, have the same personality. They become best friends forever. It's legendary. I think you and Toothless are the first one in ages. Maybe even the first ones ever" Valka said.

"So me and Toothless have the exact same personality?" I asked.

"It would seem so" Valka said.

They all looked shocked, except Toothless. He was just over all happy. He stuck his tongue out, and panted like a dog. Dragons where now number 1 in my book of humans best friends. And now apparently my dream was 2 out of 5 percent complete. Number one was to get away from my "home". Second was to meet a dragon. Now I just needed to ride a dragon, find my real parents, and walk among people who's not scared of me. Then my dream would be complete. Wait...Oh no. My dream would never be complete. I wouldn't be able to find my real parents, since I'm not from this world. And even though they had dragons and were Vikings, what was the chances that my eyes wouldn't be scary? Well, at least, if I someday could ride a dragon, at least my dream would be half complete. That is good too, right? Right. I stroke Toothless' nose gently.

"Wow. I didn't know something like that could ever happen to someone like me" I muttered.

I looked up in the sky. There was a lots of flying dragons, some with humans on top of them.

"So this is a dragon island? Where dragons and humans are best friends?" I asked, looking at Hiccup.

"That's right" He said.

"It was because of Hiccup all of this came to existence" Astrid said.

"Really?" I asked excited.

"Astrid I told you, I don't like to brag" Hiccup said. Astrid leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Not trying to brag about you Hiccup" Astrid said.

I looked at Valka.

"So, what does a bonding do except well, bond us?" I asked.

"Well, as I've heard, you'll first of all know where you two are in the world, no matter where it is. It's also said that you should be able to know how each of you feel"

"How each other feel?"

"Yes. How does Toothless feel right now?"

"Uh, happy, I guess?"

"Alright. Toothless, what does Lisa feel like right now"

"Confused" DID HE JUST TALK!?

"Y-You talked. I-I could understand you!"

"Really? What did I just say then?" Toothless asked.

"That I was confused!" I said.

"Yep, the girl is right"

"Does anyone of you…understand what he says?"

"I do" Hiccup said.

"And she's right. Toothless did say that she was confused" He ended.

"Okaaaaay so, I think now I can apparently talk to dragons now. Huh, that's crazy to think about" I said.

"Hey, what's wrong with talking to dragons?" Toothless asked annoyed.

"Nothing, nothing at all, except for the fact that everyone else besides me would freak out if they could talk to dragons suddenly" I said.

"How do you know that? You don't have dragons in your world!"

"Okay, how come you suddenly know all this about me? Valka?"

"I think your bonding also access your memories, that must be why" Valka said.

"Oh great. That's why I suddenly saw Toothless wounded and bounded up and suddenly a young version of Hiccup freeing him because he couldn't kill a dragon. Then later on Hiccup find Toothless at a river and sees that he can't fly because his missing one of his tail wings that Hiccup shot off…" I said. Toothless sent Hiccup an annoyed glare.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" Hiccup said with his arms up in defense.

Me and Toothless looked into each others eyes. Suddenly, my eyes burned. They burned like they were on fire. I pressed my hands against my eyes. I could hear someone say something, but my hearing was like gone. Tears fell down of my eyes and my head hurt so much. My vision was so blurry I couldn't even she what color my hands were. Everything suddenly went to black.

(Unknown POV)

"Well, where's the girl!?" He screamed in my face while holding me up. I crimped.

"I-I don't know sire. The teleportation went completely fine. When we got to her location, she was gone" I whimpered.

He dropped me, and walked away from us.

"How can this be!?" He growled.

"W-when we arrived there sire, w-we found a scale from a d-dragon" I said.

"What!? Let me see!"

He walked over to me, and took the scale from my hands. He walked over to his chair and sat down. His research book was on the table, and he opened it. He suddenly stopped on a page and slammed his dist down in the table.

"Darnit! Grr, that wimpy cry baby!"

"Sire?"

"Hiccup Haddock has found her! Grr, we have to get her back!"

"But how sire?"

"Send our dragons out to get her! I want her alive! Grr, if Hiccup finds out who she is, he won't hesitate to keep her safe!"

_All I could see was black. Dark, pure, black. Then suddenly a light flashed. I was in a room. Astrid was there, Hiccup was there and Toothless were there. I shouted their names, but not a sound came out of my mouth. I could see Astrid. She was holding a baby. I couldn't hear anything they said though. I walked over to them. I could see the baby now. Perfect skin color, light brown hair, and…Yellow eyes. Deep, deep, deep yellow eyes. I sat down beside of Astrid. Toothless leaned forward and sniffed to the baby. The baby looked like it was about to cry when he came there. Hiccup said something. I somehow took the baby hand._

"_It's okay…" I said to it. I held the baby's hand up in the air._

"_He won't hurt you" I said. I pressed the baby's hand on Toothless' muzzle. Suddenly, all went white again._

I opened my eyes half. My vision was so blurry.

"Hey Lisa, are you okay?" A voice asked. A manly voice. Hiccup. I pushed myself up. I was in that room where I started at. In a bed.

"Hey are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

I rubbed my head. I got the biggest head-ache in the history of biggest head-aches.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, I feel…empty" I rested my elbows on my lap and held my head in my hands.

"I just had the weirdest dream in my life. It was about you, Astrid, Toothless, and a baby. And I couldn't hear what you said, I couldn't even touch any of you. Except the baby. It looked scared when Toothless came down and sniffed it. But then I took its hand and gave it enough courage to touch Toothless"

Hiccup's eyes went wide.

"Somehow I-I feel like this has happened before. To you, to Astrid, and to that baby. Who was that baby Hiccup?" I asked.

Hiccup sighed.

"That…That baby you saw…That….That was my daughter….Vahl…." Hiccup said.

"Vahl?" I asked.

He nodded.

"She disappeared some days after her birth. I was heartbroken. Everyone was heartbroken"

He leaned forward on the chair he was sitting on.

"You know what? You remind me of her"

"Huh? I do?"

"Yeah. She was happy everyday, and curious about stuff whenever she heard something or saw something. She wasn't even afraid of Toothless when she first saw her…"

"I'm really sorry for your daughter Hiccup. Fun fact is, I don't even know who I was born from"

"Huh?"

"I live with my adoptive parents in a town. They kept saying my family didn't want me cause they thought my eyes were scary"

"Scary?"

"Just look at them Hiccup! Everyone is scared of them! I'm scared of them!" I turned my back at Hiccup. I closed my eyes hard, and tears started to form in them.

"I don't think you're scary" Hiccup suddenly said. I opened my eyes, and looked at him.

"If your eyes are so unusual, that just makes you special in many ways"

"Yeah, but that's just not it. I can do things no other human can without a device or something"

"Like what?"

"Well, let's see, I never get scratches when I fall or anything, I can survive explosions with only a bruise even though I was right next to the thing that exploded, I can run to my school in 20 seconds even though it's around 20 km away and other things"

Hiccup's eyes widen.

"Y-You can do all that!?" He asked.

"Yep"

"I need to see it before I believe it" Hiccup crossed his arms.

"I knew you would say that"

"Hehe"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, and there were explosion sounds outside.

"Huh? What's going on!?" I asked.

"You can show it later, right now, there's trouble outside. Stay here!" Hiccup said and ran out.

I took the blanket around me, and hoped that all those explosions were just a dream, and I would wake up somewhere on Berk. But no. This was not a dream. This was real…


	3. New Ability

Chapter 3

Battle for Berk

(Hiccup's POV)

I ran out of the door to outside, to see what was happening. I looked up in the sky. Dragons. Very big dragons. I looked around for Toothless. I could not see him. Then his roar roared through the sky, and I spotted him up there. He landed down beside of me. Right behind of him was Astrid and my mother, riding on their dragons.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"These men on dragons suddenly came and started to attack Berk," Astrid said.

"We have to stop them! If we don't, Berk is going to be destroyed!" My mother said.

I nodded in agreement. I sat up on Toothless and attached myself to him. We all flew up in the air, and I tried to find the leader. It could also just be an unusual raider group. We had gotten many raiders group going to Berk the last few years. However, my mind told me that this was not a raider group. I soon heard a roar beside of me. I turned around and saw a high and muscular man, standing on top of a dragon I had only seen one time in my life. The day of the abduction of Vahl. He wore an armor of strong black dragon skin. His helmet was of black dragon skin too. His helmet made it impossible for me to see his face. His dark brown cape blew in the wind as I looked at him. I then noticed the symbol on his armor's chest. A black crow in the middle of a ring, its eyes made out of an onyx.

_It cannot be!_

"Hiccup Haddock. It had been a long time, has it not?" The man said.

"Razor…" I mumbled.

Toothless roared madly. Razor laughed.

"I am surprised you didn't recognize me and my men earlier. You are an intelligent man, are you not?" Razor said.

I growled.

"You made a big mistake coming here Razor! So what do you want?" I asked.

"I want _her,_" Razor said.

"Her? Her who?" I asked.

"Your little visitor, Haddock"

"My visitor? Lisa?"

"So that is her name. Now, just give her to me, and I will leave you alone, alright?"

"I will never give anything to you, you beast!"

Razor laughed.

"If that is how you want to go. You know, you have changed since I last saw you. You tried to sort everything out by speech. Now, you want to go through violence. Fine with me" He said.

(Lisa's POV)

On the bed I had awakened from, I sat scared. I kept hearing roars, screams, and explosions. This was scary! This was NOT how I imagined my first time ever away from my home. Suddenly, a fireball went through the wall, right beside of my bed. A shook a little bit in fear. However suddenly, the unexpected happened. Hiccup, flew through the hole, and landed on the ground beside of the bed.

"Hiccup!" I said as I ran over to him and sat down. I checked his pulse. He was alive. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" I asked.

"I- I—Lisa, look out!" He said. I looked behind of me. Claws suddenly caught me, and trapped me tightly. _Dragon _claws, to be more precise. They suddenly lifted me up into the air. I looked up. A tall muscular man with a black helmet, black armor, a dark brown fur cape, sat on top of the dragon.

"Hey, let me go!" I said, and tried to get free from the dragon's claws.

"Oh, I am so sorry my dear, but I am afraid that I cannot let you go. Now, me and my men are taking you back to our little hideout" The man said.

"I won't let you take me just like that!"

"And what are you going to do? You pathetic little child, do you really think that you can stop me? I am surprised that that is even a thought of yours. Now, let us go to the lair"

"I'll show you!"

"Oh really? How? You do not have anything in this world; you are just all alone, all because your eyes are evil"

Rage was starting to boil up inside of me. As if someone had put a match with fire on into a bush, and now, it was burning with big flames. I gritted my teeth in anger. Nobody and I mean _nobody_, is going to ever, and I mean _ever_, tell me again, that my eyes are evil! I suddenly felt as if fire was surrounding me, but I did not have time enough time to know what happened, because I passed out.

* * *

I moved my eyelids a little, and revealed a too well known room. Person too. I was back in the room I had woken up, three times in a row now. Now, two times in a row where Hiccup is looking down at me. I sat up quickly.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"That is a better question for you, Lisa. Are you okay?" Hiccup responded.

"What?"

"Can you please tell me if your magic is safe?"

"My magic? I-I don't know what you are talking about Hiccup"

"You mean you have absolutely no idea about what I am talking about?"

"Not a clue"

"So you didn't know that you had those powers?"

"N-No! What powers, what are you talking about Hiccup?"

"Razor. He and his men came to get you. His dragon caught you, and he started to insult you. Then some sort of power exploded from you, and you sent out a wave that hit all of Berk, but only pushed Razor and his men out in the horizon. Right before you passed out, you looked mad"

I sat quietly. What…How…But…I don't…

"I-I had no clue I could do that" I said.

"Seems like you are just more special than you say you are"

I shrugged.

"Guess so. But one question" I said.

"Yes?" Hiccup asked.

"Who exactly is Razor?"

"Razor Blade. He is a cruel person. He calls himself king. He has many special dragons even I do not know of. He will not stop at nothing to get what he wants. As what he wants from you, I do not know. Maybe because you are special because you come from another world"

"How would he know that I come from another world?"

"Not a clue. Well, I suppose there is not much we can do now, except wait"

He left me alone. I looked down at my hands. Thousands of questions whirled around in my head. All about one specific thing

My powers


End file.
